Unforgiven
by crazyamzy
Summary: Sora married Yamato and had two beautiful children. After many years, Tai came back for revenge on a Halloween night, but will he have the gut to do it? AU


Disclaimer: I am the head to Toei Animation and I own Digimon.... I'm simply disguised as a girl... what am I saying, Digimon is not my!

"But--but we want candy!"

"Yea, can't daddy take us tweat or tweating!"

"Sweety, I know you two wanted to go, maybe next year, but you're still too young."

"Can't you drive us like the older kids?"

Damn, they're bargaining! "No. mommy's too lazy for a drive thru. You can watch a movie."

The five year old scoffed maturely, "Well, mommy's no fun!"

"What did you say, you squirt?"Yamato eyed them with an angry glare.

"Nothin.... What mowie are we waching?"

"What do you want to watch?" Sora asked.

The two whispered to each other, and finally came up with an answer after going over their movie choices. "We want to watch the movie with that zoombie with the scwary face!"

"Yeah, and he kwills people who in the dark with his hammer!" The little girl added on.

Sora trembled for a second upon hearing the movie suggestion. Where did they get that idea? "No, you're watching Scooby Doo."

Both of then sighed heavily. "But Scooby Doo is for little kids! It's not scwary!"

"Yeah, it's borinnnnng!" The second voice echoed.

"And how old are you? Five?" Yamato picked up the twins, each by their armpits, and teased them.

"Five and sics months!"

"Whatever. Now you two stay here while mommy go to the video store to rent a movie. And don't make trouble!"

"Okay." The two adorable face smiled.

"That includes no peeing in the cat litter, no smashing pumpkins on your daddy, and don't go near the electricity to wrap yourselves in the wires so that you could look like a mummy."

"Oh damn it!"They snapped their fingers in unison.

"Are you swearing, young ladies? Where did you hear those language?"

The twins looked at each other, "Daddy say that all the time!"

Sora glared at Yamato, who turned away and scratched his head innocently.

"Well... your daddy isn't setting a good example but that doesn't give you the right to swear."

"Okay mommy."

"Are you going to go now?"

Damn, I got dissed by a five year old!

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Be good!" Sora gripped a coat from the hanger and slid it on. She unhooked the car keys and skidded down the stair cases to a blue mini van sitting on the driveway. After waving goodbye to the twins and blowing a kiss to the man upstairs looking out the window, she started the engine and took off.

It took ten minutes to arrive at the video store, but along the way she met some less comfortable sight. Several pumpkins lined up near the entrance of the store. But what was more disturbing was two legs half buried in the soil, stuck up like a person doing a hand stand, only with the lower half of the body buried. Sora laughed.

She headed inside the store, and straight to the rated pg section to look for a cover with a picture of Scooby Doo. Her eyed carefully skimmed through the shelf, from right to left, and her glance landed on what she wanted to find.

"Scooby Doo, Halloween Edition." Sora read the title and picked it up. "Great."

She got out her wallet at the cashier, "Here you go." The female cashier checked the price. "Four ninety ninety-nine. Two days rental. Cash or credit." She asked.

"Cash."

"Thank you for shopping at Blockbusters. Happy Halloween." The cashier grinned, it wasn't a casual friendly grin. More like a witch who just cast a spell on Sora. The ruby-eyed customer smiled back creepily nonetheless.

"You too. Have a good day." She said politely before she headed out the door. As soon as Sora pushed the glass door open to met the iciness of the night. She took in a long gasp.

"Oh my freaking god," a red mark printed on the upside-down half buried legs. Was there a blood smear on it before? Not that I noticed. Sora walked to the side of the legs, the way she came into the store. That side was also covered in blood. "Stupid children's pranks." Sora decided silently. The car was still in the same parking lot, and miraculously it wasn't covered in blood. She gave a sigh of relief and went in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora Takenouchi cramped up the engine and pulled onto the road on this spook night on Halloween. She didn't get too far when a sharp illuminating object on the road appeared. She suspected it was only dust, and kept driving.

Pf!

The car was melting down to the right.

Sora slammed on the wheel and cursed.

"What was that?" The ruby eyed housewife yanked the door open and got out, inspected the front of the car and immediately spotted what was wrong. "Stupid children's prank!" She hissed aloud, this time, a little more annoyed. The front wheel was inflated. Next to her car, a whole trail of red nails was scattered face up on the road. "Great. Just great! Couldn't ask for a more smooth ride! I hate these children!" She shouted in the middle of the road, to be responded by utter silence. That was when she noticed that her surroundings was wild. No houses, no cars stopping by, not even street lights, only the light of her own light. Thank god for cell phone. Sora knew what she had to do. Call Yamato, tell him that she's stranded in the middle of the road, sit in the car and wait for her husband to pick her up.

Sora opened her cell phone. "C'mon, don't be dead. I don't need three bad luck in a day. Please have a signal." A green light came on, she was as happy as a bird. Sora dialed her home number. 012-278-513

It rang four long, heart pounding times, then a click and someone picked up. But there was no voice.

"Yamato? I need you to come and pick me up, I'm in... somewhere on the way to the video store and the tire go inflated because some kid dumped a bunch of nails on the road. Hello? Yama are you there?"

"I will get you."

"Hello?" Sora whispered, her voice was hoarse, for the speaker does not sound like Yamato. It does, however sound oddly familiar, a person from the past. But who could it be?

"Yamato, is that you?" Sora kept telling herself that she heard wrong.

"I will get you and you will die tonight." The speaker muttered.

Then the line was dead. The whole cell phone, in fact, was dead.

Three bad luck in a roll. Damn my karma.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god." Sora trembled at her own sound. She can't feel her feet, she can't feel her arms even though they were clanged to each other. Her indecisive self took over, it was either stay in the car and wait to expect whatever that would appear, or get out of the car to walk home and expected whatever that would happen on the way.

"Stay," Her mind was telling her. Her feet was too numbed to move anyway, so staying inside the car would be the best and only option.

Questions rose to her along with the coldness of this pitch dark night. What happened to Yamato and the kids? Who was that voice? Who would want her dead? And how in hell did her cell phone just die? Cell phone doesn't shut down unless there's a legitimate reason. And the blood mark on the legs? Who could have done that?

AH! Someone's out to get me!

Soon she realized what she was exposed to. Her head did a frightening swoop and she caught a two sharp brown pupils focusing on her from a distance. Those eyes were beaming at her, as if bond to a duty. They belong to a child, not so tall because she was merely over four inches. Her wiry dark hair got picked up by the breeze, gently swaying to the sides, like a devil making a significant appearance to hunt down a victim.

Sora looked up at this stranger and wondered what to do, or say to her, or simply do anything at all.

"Can I help you? Are you lost?" Her breath became ragged as she said it, never in her life had she been so freaked out by a little girl. She was triple the size, triple the strength, but her heart felt like it could punch a hole in her chest at this moment.

"You will die. My father will get you." The little girl hissed with her brick red lips.

Tension filled the air, from no particular direction.

"Please, leave me out of this. What are you taking about."

"My father will come for all of you," The girl threatened one last time. Her white robe fainted away slowly, those haunting eyes were the last to disappear into the darkness. As mysterious as her appearance, the girl was gone.

In the car, Sora sat quietly and waited for help to come. She had locked the doors, shut the lights, but she expected a knife to flare out from the back seat, aiming for her body. She could not help but sweat far more than she ever did in years.

"So it's you."

Sora tilted her head, and jumped back to the seat across from her. A silhouette of a man popped out, giving her a scare so severe that she found her lungs diffucult to operate.

She squinted to see the face of this stranger. His eyes were framed in black holes, highlighted in the same eye color as the little girl's. Pure brown, and emotionless.

"TA--Tai."

_She remembers my face. She remembers me._

"You returned. How long had it been, five years since I last saw you? Why are you here?"

"You should ask yourself why I am here? I'm here to finish something I should have done years ago," Tai captured his emotions in a ghastly smirk.

"Wha--what do you mean?"

"If I can't have you. He can't either. In fact, no one will!" Tai exclaimed. With that said, he throstled his knuckle onto the window. Sora felt back and collapsed onto the seat by the force. She swear that Tai just punched a hole with his fist.! Despite of the cuts on her arm, Sora gritted her teeth and ignored the pain.

"What? What the hell do you want with me?" She shouted back. Hot streams of fresh tears squeezed their way through her lashes.

"I want you," Tai's fist bleed after breaking through the window, he pulled on a pair of black gloves and picked up a knife from his pocket, "Dead."

The atmosphere of the scene was completely turned upside down from what it was minutes ago. Sora let her lungs go free, screaming and weeping as she stomped on the other door, trying to break the lock free. Tai tossed his knife and let it land on it's target.

"Fuck! You bastard, what have I done? What I have done to you, tell me!" Sora cried desperately in agony. Her right hands dug into the spot on her arm where the knife pierced through.

"You missed up my life by marrying that loser, that's what you've done," Tai whispered lowly. His hands were now tightly cling around her neck, squeezing it so hard that Sora couldn't even produced a choking sound. "You..."Tai's voice became softer, he wanted to end her life, he wanted to squeeze harder. But those fingers didn't have the guts to dig in any harder. He let go of her throat. Instead of killing Sora, the girl he once love, his trailed up his fingertips to caress her cheek in his warm palm.

"You were heartless. But so am I."Tai inched away to the side of the empty road. "Forgive me." He backed away slowly and vanished into the thick woods.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora could not recovery from this night of shock. The near death experience stuck to her on her walk back home, her eyes remained on the road. Not for once had her encounter a single soul out on the street. It was Halloween, and there was no one trick of treating. All that was distant was a roll of houses. She stopped when her own house was in sight. Carefully, Sora wiped the blood away from her arm, and rang the doorbell. No one answered, Sora pounded heavily on the door.

"Open up, it's me!" She kicked it harder, only to find it open by itself.

She found her children just below the stairs. Lying on the floor, blood smeared on their faces, died.

Her husband with a knife through his chest, sleeping motionlessly on the sofa.

Sora wanted to cry, but she had no tears left to pour out. Tai took it all away from her, her family, her soul, her emotions, he might as well take her life.

She hugged her husband and children to her chest, caressing all of them in her warmth. It was then the thought of a quick painless ending occur to her. Her pulled out the knife that went through Yamato, and held it up to herself.

"I will never forgive you, Taichi Yagami,"for her last words, Sora joined Yamato's blood with her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Halloween people! Wow, that was the most pointless fic I've ever wrote... probably my first and last shot and pure angst. I was in a hurry to finish it so there might be mistakes. Oh what I am saying.... there ARE mistakes. So anyway, I'm in St. Louis, sitting in a hotel right now. My parents have this job meeting here so I just came along with my sister, thank god I have my laptop with me! I'll be back home in five days so I can read and review all your fics, sorry about my absence! How about a review on this one? Tell me what you think!


End file.
